warframe_wrathofthegodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Monte "老鹰"
Luke Monte (1399A.D - 1515A.D) is one of the samurai leader during the Second War Arc. He has a nickname and codename which is called '老鹰' within and outside the clan. He served as a General during the samurai era and an inspirational leader and strategist which often is highly regarded by other members. He was the man whom informed the Emperor of his atrocities and crimes. Early and Middle Life Luke Monte is considered in history as an example of sheer excellence and combat genius. At the age of 11, he was able to take down several other Lavianth Clan on his own during the batch duty. Since young, his father taught him the principles of a samurai, whom was a leader during the samurai empire. "Never give up, Never give in. Never cry, Never back down. That is the art of the Samurai." His father spoke. At age 20, he was selected into the samurai academy under WrathofTheGods clan and to be assumed the position of Deputy General overseeing the platoon of a samurai division. As his father was walking home with him, An assassinated murder took place. It was his first encounter with the Second Division Captain, Infinyx. Ninjas popping out and handcuffed his father and him, kidnapped both of them for 2 years of suffering and trapped under the spell of 'mirage'. In which Infinyx's condition for his father is to join his ninja's battalion and eliminate the leader of the clan, Sonicz. Being the first to knock out from the spell, he saw one of the guards kicking him and mocking his father on the cold concrete floor of jail cell. The room was dark and have barely lights lit well in all corners of room, but he could see a shadow kneeling on the floor beside him and groaning in agony. "Well, are you going to join or not, old man?" a voice sneered. "Give me.. some .. wat-te" "Oh Shut-up!" And a kick was heard on his stomach. As he could not take any more, he decided to protect his father by getting up from his weak legs, and start to headbutt them. With rods coming, his training taught him well, and without sight, he was able to block the incoming hits as well as using the force against them quickly. After 15 minutes, he was panting away and he knew that he must have tackled quite a lot of men. "Bravo, Bravo. Much I expected from a genius father."Infinyx replied with a sudden fade in. "Taste the blade of the Ninja!" One of the voices shouted. Luke sensed the vibration from the floor and swiftly disarmed the attack. "Son.." is the sound that came out. Without hesitation, Luke remove the blindscarf to see in shock that the disarmed blade has pierced through the abdomen of his father, in front of him. "How could you.. "His father continued. "Remember, no matter what happens, Never give in. That is traits of the samurai.". Luke realized that the man infront of him was not his father, and that his father was missing, not in the room. Luke reacted by trying to tackle him with a headbutt, but his imposter father dodged. "Haha, well done. I knew you are the one whom broke through the spell. Amazing boy indeed. But like I said, your lucks ends today." His imposter father slowly changed into another figure, and took the form of infinyx, which was his real form. The ninjas that layed on the ground vanished into thin air. "WHERES MY FATHER!" Luke screamed at him in rage. "Oh that old man? No worries, he's safe with me. right here." Next moment, Luke was shocked in horror as he saw his incapitated father's head grabbed on infinyx's hand. "Too bad for the old man, He died too much of a struggle. He just never learn to give up. But I taught him a little at least, about not underestimating their opponent's strength.". Luke shakes with sadness and anger, and he charged forward, but he rebounced and hit back to the wall, realised that there is chain tied to his legs. "If you are a good boy, I will make you a good leader. When you go back, you will understand that I am right. In exchange, I will give you a power, something that is far greater than your actual state." Infinyx spoke to him in negotationation manner. Anyhow, you can't defeat me in your current state.." with that, Infinyx moved quickly enough and cloned himself into 10 ninjas. "Will you join me?" Late After two years, Luke escaped from the asylum by Infinyx, and felt strangely inside him. "I killed him father, I avenged you." Luke spoke, and he quickly ran from the hidden asylum. As he ran, he realized he could increase his sprint speed at twice or triple the times, but it was only for a brief moment. It was not because of the effects of the trauma, but there was something inside him, some strange power that he have yet to know why. But he knew that there is something to do with the ritual that they performed on him with other mad doctors, which they call 'resurrection'. After 15 years living off in the woods with a quiet life, he was now a grown up man with a long black beard that proves his experience. He still have nightmares of the trauma past and how infinyx's laugh had torment his life. But he also remembered part of the ritual lines. "Oh mighty oh iron ox, breathe and break through the chains of these plains. hermes's eyes, strength, not forgotten, trust in this little soul, become the strongest, that you are." But He noticed something strange within the wind rustling through the leaves on the trees. Birds are fleeing from a direction. Deers are running at the same direction. It was a chaos. It was a warning. Luke decided to look at the curiosity, and wore his armor and brought his old blade with him that he smith. He realized that the route that he was running towards, brought him to the clan site. A place that he needed to go, but forgotten. As he ran to the main entrance, guards opened the gate and welcomed him back with joy but at the same time are panicked as they sensed a war reaching. Luke still remembered his own platoon formation '16C' the codename of the squad. "Enemies incoming! Prepare!" With the squad that is getting ready for war, he instructed the team along with Zaraki95Kenpachi whom helped to stay alongside with him in battle. Zaraki95Kenpachi became one of his closest ally and friend, whom he trusted. Death As Luke stays in the cabin with his remaining troops, awaiting for Zaraki to return from his hunt. They were soon under attack and enemies began to barrage the ground as if it was nothing. In this instances, Luke transformed into a black Ninja figure and told his men to back down and 'Stay down, I will handle this. Run towards 'AA1U' (which is the codename short for the clan's grounds.) for safety. '. Luke took down the enemies with great ease and begun to be adapted with the form that he had practiced for the 15 years. However for one instances, he saw an image of his father in one of the giant golem. He hesitated in which the giant golem disarmed him by pounding him on his chest, hugged him so tightly with its arms wrapped around his waist. "Never give in." with that, Luke struggled and grabbed his blade and stabbed himself through and taking down the golem with him. Striking both hearts, they collapsed on the ground.